Moments
by InLoveWithLaughing
Summary: 5 drabbles for 5 couples. In response to HedwigBlack's challenge. Full summary and explanation inside. Includes Teddy/Dominique, Percy/Penelope, Dumbledore/Grindelwald, Lily/Severus and Theo/Astoria. COMPLETED.
1. A Wedding

Description: This is the first part to a universe I have created in my head called _A World of Challenges_, as the title suggests it is basically a group of challenges I've found on various forums and taken part in. This one is the first of five drabbles, for _HedwigBlack_'s _Romantic Drabble Challenge_. I must warn you, drabbles are not my strong point, and ending stories is my weak point. So these are longer than drabbles should be and most have pretty bad endings… One more drabble will be uploaded every day for the next four days. This is Dominique/Teddy, it was in my head and now it is on the internet. Enjoy!

Rating: K. _Romance is for all ages._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters or magical abilities. If I did I would be taller, thinner and have pink hair because being a metamorphmagus would be awesome! _

He looks amazing in a black suit. I'm not surprised he wore one at his wedding, he loves muggle things so much. Victoire was surprised. Just more proof I know him better than her. We spin slowly on the dance floor. It feels like his hand is burning a hole in my dress where it rests on my waist. His hair is blue. My favourite colour. I lay my head on his chest and whisper three little words. _I love you_. They're so quiet he can choose to pretend he didn't hear them if he wants. But that's not the Lupin way. _I know_, he says. The song ends and he lets me go, walking back to Victoire. His wife. She looks so beautiful in her wedding dress. She was always the pretty sister. I was the smart one. I sit down at a table and watch as he pulls her onto the dance floor. His hair turns yellow. I smile. Her favourite colour is green.


	2. The First

Description: This is the first part to a universe I have created in my head called _A World of Challenges_, as the title suggests it is basically a group of challenges I've found on various forums and taken part in. This is the second of five drabbles, for _HedwigBlack_'s _Romantic Drabble Challenge_. I must warn you, drabbles are not my strong point, and ending stories is my weak point. So these are longer than drabbles should be and most have pretty bad endings… One more drabble will be uploaded every day until I've posted all five.

Rating: K. _Romance is for all ages._

_Disclaimer: Too tired to think of anything creative today… I own nothing *tear*. _

_So, I said I was going to upload this yesterday… obviously I didn't. I have no excuse except I was working all day and it slipped my mind until late last night when I just wanted to go to sleep. To make up for that, I'm uploading two drabbles. This is Percy/Penelope. This is a relationship I find very hard to understand, because obviously there isn't much mention of it in the books and, from what I've seen of Percy, he's a pompous prick. I've tried my best to get across what I think of it in these 149 words, so enjoy and please leave a review because they make me feel all happy. _

_ Quick note about _Harry's Houses_. I know it's due for an update on Sunday, but I've discovered that leaving your work to the last minute really puts a halt on writing. The chapter is completely planned out, I just need to write it, so it's probable it won't be uploaded until next week. _

She was his first everything. His first date, his first girlfriend, his first kiss. She was the first girl who'd touched him and who he'd touched. But most of all, she was the first person to make him feel special. He had six siblings to compete with. Bill, the one who got everything new, Charlie, the one who was always so happy, Fred and George, the funny ones, Ron, the one who with the famous best friend and Ginny, the girl his mother had longed for her whole life. He was always the quiet one. The quiet one never got attention. But Penelope gave him attention. She was beautiful and smart and a _prefect_. She was perfect. And maybe, just maybe, now he had a girlfriend his parents might give him some of the attention he was due. If Penelope didn't get their attention, he didn't know what would.


	3. Why I Loved Him

Description: This is the first part to a universe I have created in my head called _A World of Challenges_, as the title suggests it is basically a group of challenges I've found on various forums and taken part in. This is the third of five drabbles, for _HedwigBlack_'s _Romantic Drabble Challenge_. I must warn you, drabbles are not my strong point, and ending stories is my weak point. So these are longer than drabbles should be and most have pretty bad endings… One more drabble will be uploaded every day until I've posted all five.

Rating: K. _Romance is for all ages._

_Disclaimer: Still too tired to think of anything creative today… I own nothing *tear*. _

Warnings: Mentions of slash. Lots of mentions of slash. It's basically a drabble about somebody talking about a slash relationship.

_This is a __Dumbledore/Grindelwald_ _drabble, which means it is slash. Another relationship that gave me a bit of trouble because it isn't mentioned in the HP books at all and we don't really find out much about Dumbledore except he's smart and manipulative, so this is my take on it and if you think it's completely wrong, then sorry. Please leave a review anyway. _

_ Quick note about _Harry's Houses_. I know it's due for an update on Sunday, but I've discovered that leaving your work to the last minute really puts a halt on writing. The chapter is completely planned out, I just need to write it, so it's probable it won't be uploaded until next week. _

_Why did you love him, Albus?_ Minerva used to ask me. _He was evil, he would have killed you. Surely his good traits couldn't have made up for all his bad ones. How could you love somebody like that? _One day I answered her. _I love him not despite his bad traits, but because of them. _She drew back from me, and I looked at her properly for the first time in years. I tried to see the young woman I'd kissed under the mistletoe all those years ago. I couldn't, so I continued. _I loved his knowledge and how it surpassed even my own. I loved his power, and his need for more power. I loved his darkness, and I loved how I was the only thing about him that was light. Because I was, Minerva. I was a part of him and surely as he was a part of me. We shared ambitions and emotions, it's why we worked so well together. I loved that he wouldn't have killed me, that he let me beat him in that duel because he saw what his actions were doing to me. How they were hurting me. I shouldn't love him, but that is just another reason I do. _She never asked me again. 


	4. Mine

Description: This is the first part to a universe I have created in my head called _A World of Challenges_, as the title suggests it is basically a group of challenges I've found on various forums and taken part in. This is the forth of five drabbles, for _HedwigBlack_'s _Romantic Drabble Challenge_. I must warn you, drabbles are not my strong point, and ending stories is my weak point. So these are longer than drabbles should be and most have pretty bad endings… One more drabble will be uploaded every day until I've posted all five. Last one will be up tomorrow.

Rating: K. _Romance is for all ages._

_Disclaimer: If I owned any recognisable characters Severus would be married to a nice, sensible woman who was very smart and loved all his surly strops. So obviously I don't own any recognisable characters or settings… _

_This is a __Severus/Lily_ _drabble. I'm not a Severus/Lily shipper, so like the previous drabbles it was a lot of fun to explore a relationship I havn't really considered before. Please leave a review, I don't have any yet *sigh*. Ah well, it was good fun to write. _

It was the summer before fifth year, and we had nothing better to do than lay in the sun and kiss. She hovered over me, her gleaming red hair looking like a halo around her face. _You look like an angel_, I told her truthfully. She laughed loudly. God, I loved her laugh. So warm and free, just like her. I loved her eyes too. I loved how expressive they were and how they became wet at the smallest of things, and I loved how she hated that. I would do anything for her because I loved her more than life itself. And I knew that when she asked me to change the path I was on, to drop my friends and the dark arts all together, as I knew she would soon, I would do it. Without hesitation or questioning her.

Later that summer her neighbour became pregnant and we started talking about children. _What would you call your child if it were a boy? _I asked. _Harry, _she replied without hesitation, _after my father_. Harry Snape. I liked that name. It had a nice ring to it. That summer was perfect, and it is the summer I go back to when Albus asks me to do a particularly heinous task. To remind myself I'm doing it for her. Because I'll always love her, even though she didn't choose me. She was mine first, and that's all that matters. _My_ angel.


	5. Like Puzzle Pieces

Description: This is the first part to a universe I have created in my head called _A World of Challenges_, as the title suggests it is basically a group of challenges I've found on various forums and taken part in. This is the fifth of five drabbles (the last one *tear*), for _HedwigBlack_'s _Romantic Drabble Challenge_. I must warn you, drabbles are not my strong point, and ending stories is my weak point. So these are longer than drabbles should be and most have pretty bad endings… One more drabble will be uploaded every day until I've posted all five. Last one will be up tomorrow.

Rating: K. _Romance is for all ages._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own any recognisable characters… I do however now have a pottermore account though (YAY!), after months of waiting. My wand is 11 ¾ inches, pear and unicorn hair. I got to choose between Hufflepuff and Slytherin for my house, so I am now officially a Hufflepuff! _

_This is a __Theo/Astoria_ _drabble. I loved writing it because Theo and Astoria aren't really explored in cannon, so I had a lot of freedom. Hope you like it, please leave a review. _

We were always the odd ones out. She was gentle and kind and worked in a muggle book shop. She didn't fit in with her pureblood family. I was surly and irritable and opinionated. I didn't fit in with neutral family. But we fit together. Like puzzle pieces made for each other. She would sooth me when I was angry. I would give her fire when she was too calm.

We had a spring wedding. The pink blossoms fell into her dark hair, making her look like some sort of fairy-princess. Her apple-green eyes glowed and she smiled the whole day. Both of our families were in attendance. They loved us despite our oddities. _Congratulations, Theo. Welcome to the family._ Daphne said, giving me a tight hug. _Treat my sister well_. I promised her I would, and I will. I will never stop loving Astoria Greengrass-Nott. I can only hope she can still see past my many faults when we are very old, when our looks have faded and I can no longer show her my love and passion in our marriage bed. I hope she will still see that I adore her. Worship her. She will see, I know she will. Because she sees me clearer than anyone else.


End file.
